The further development of new methodology for sequencing of peptides from the carboxyl end is proposed. Our methodology previously developed will be extended to amino acid residues bearing functionalized side-chains; a method of directly identifying the degraded residue is proposed; and a solution to a number of problems heretofore encountered is addressed.